Home
by Hellyn
Summary: Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari sambutan dan pelukan hangat seorang istri. {shouto•fem!izuku} #tododekuweek2018 Day 1


**Home © Hellyn**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **#tododekuweek2018**

 **Day 1 : Warmth**

 **AU, domestic life, gender bend**

* * *

"Izuku, aku pulang."

Todoroki Shouto sengaja tidak langsung masuk ke dalam, melainkan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dengan raut wajah sedikit lelah. Pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis kala mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, suara perabotan yang sepertinya tidak sengaja tersenggol, disusul lubang kunci yang berputar. Pintu terbuka separuh, menampakkan sosok wanita berambut hijau tersenyum lebar.

" _Okaeri_ , _anata_." Detik berikutnya, tubuh tegap Shouto sedikit terdorong karena wanita tersebut menerjangnya, memeluknya erat. Sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih wajah pria yang dipeluknya, Todoroki Izuku melayangkan sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi.

"Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku, ya? Kita bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan setelah ini sepuasmu, nyonya Todoroki. Tapi, sebelum itu, biarkan aku makan. Aku rindu masakanmu." Shouto memberikan kecupan di kening sebagai balasan.

Izuku terkikik. Ia meraih dasi suaminya, menariknya dengan gerakan nakal membuat pria itu setengah menunduk menghadap wajahnya. "Baiklah. Malam ini aku memasak banyak sekali, khusus untuk menyambut kepulangan Shouto- _kun_." Izuku mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ciuman ringkas di bibir suaminya. Shouto menyeringai. Masih awal, tapi istrinya sudah berani menggodanya. _Lihat saja setelah ini_ , batin Shouto gemas.

Setelah meletakkan barang bawaan, Shouto menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah perjalanan panjang dalam pesawat yang memakan waktu 12 jam dari Budapest untuk keperluan bisnis. Shouto bisa mendengar Izuku yang bersenandung ceria dari arah dapur, suara denting sendok dan garpu yang ditata rapi di atas meja. Suara-suara ini begitu menenangkan, membuat Shouto merasa betah dan kembali ke rumah.

"Jangan mandi lama-lama, Shouto- _kun_!" Izuku berseru tak sabaran. Shouto membasuh rambutnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Wanita itu benar-benar sangat merindukannya.

"Kau boleh bergabung bersamaku, Izuku."

Balasan Shouto membuat Izuku merona. "Shouto- _kun_ cabul!"

...

Izuku memandang suaminya yang tengah berganti pakaian di kamar mereka. Shouto membelakangi istrinya. Kaus lengan pendek kesukaannya beraroma mawar, Izuku pasti bekerja keras mengurus rumah tanpa kehadirannya.

"Kau terus memandangiku seolah-olah ingin memakanku, Izuku." Shouto mendekati istrinya, meraih pinggang kecil dengan satu lengan kokoh, menarik tubuh molek Izuku supaya menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Kontak fisik seperti ini membuat gairah Shouto yang terpendam selama hampir seminggu tersulut pelan-pelan. Pria itu merasakan gundukan payudara istrinya menekan dada bidangnya. Oh, sial.

"Kita harus makan malam dulu, lho." Izuku mencubit puncak hidung Shouto sambil tertawa, meski jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Shouto melepaskan pinggang Izuku dengan lembut. "Kau benar. Untung kau masak banyak, karena malam ini aku butuh asupan stamina untuk.. _melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan denganmu_." Bisikan Shouto di telinganya membuat Izuku bergidik.

Pasangan suami istri itu turun menuju ruang makan di mana segalanya telah tertata rapi. Dua kursi diletakkan saling berhadapan di antara meja, sebuah lilin mungil di tengah-tengah.

"Shouto mengernyit. "Tidak ada bunga?"

Biasanya Izuku selalu meletakkan bunga segar untuk menemani makan malam mereka.

"Tidak sempat beli. Kupikir Shouto- _kun_ akan pulang dengan sebuket mawar merah.. _hmph_." Pipi Izuku menggembung. "Tidak romantis."

"A.. aku lupa. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku karena di kepalaku hanya ada Izuku."

"Gombal!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

" _H-huh_.."

Keduanya menikmati makan malam dengan perasaan hangat dan bahagia. Shouto menceritakan tentang banyak hal mengenai perjalanan bisnisnya di Budapest, sebuah kota di belahan Eropa Timur di mana terdapat banyak bangunan kuno berupa kastil, puri, dan desa-desa yang memesona seperti dalam dongeng. Izuku mendengarkan dengan antusias, sesekali merengut, menggumam tentang betapa tak adilnya ia berada di rumah seorang diri sementara suaminya bisa berkeliling dunia.

"Jangan ngambek, kapan-kapan aku mengambil cuti dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke mana pun kau mau."

Izuku meringis. Ia mengangguk pelan, sesekali mengulurkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap butiran nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir suaminya.

...

Shouto menggendong Izuku dengan gaya tuan puteri menuju ke kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai atas.

"Rasanya seperti malam pertama.. ingat? Waktu Shouto- _kun_ membawaku dengan gaun pengantin, dan kau masih mengenakan setelan jas dan _tuxedo_." Izuku mengenang peristiwa membahagiakan dua tahun silam, yaitu saat pernikahan mereka.

" _Hmmh_.. Izuku cantik dengan gaun pengantin."

Shouto membaringkan tubuh istrinya di atas ranjang mereka. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, saling memandang satu sama lain, hingga selanjutnya Shouto merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meraup bibir merah muda Izuku yang sejak tadi mengundang hasratnya. Sebuah ciuman penuh emosi berpadu dengan rasa rindu yang meluap-luap. Izuku membalas ciuman Shouto dengan hati-hati. Salah satu lengan Shouto menelusup di balik tengkuk Izuku, membawa wanita itu untuk semakin tenggelam dalam ciuman bergairah yang menggebu-gebu. Suara napas yang tersengal dan terputus-putus, serta desahan parau dari Izuku membuat Shouto semakin tak sabar untuk melakukan lebih jauh lagi. Shouto mengelus rambut istrinya yang semakin panjang, menyingkirkan poni yang terjatuh menutupi kelopak mata, kemudian pria itu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Izuku dengan sedikit menekannya. Saat mata mereka terpejam, Shouto bisa merasakan bulu mata mereka saling bersentuhan, bergerak-gerak lucu saat keduanya berkedip. Bekas luka bakar suaminya menggesek kulit wajahnya. Jemari Izuku yang lentik bergerak untuk merabanya lembut. Dulu, Shouto benci sekali jika ada yang berani menyentuh bekas luka yang mengerikan ini, sekarang ia tak protes saat Izuku memberikan usapan lembut di atas permukaan kulit yang dulu melepuh akibat siraman air panas.

"A-Apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu? Kupikir Shouto- _kun_ lelah."

Shouto pura-pura tidak mendengar. Pria itu dengan manja membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Izuku, menyesap aroma mawar bercampur rempah-rempah.

" _Mmh_.. rasa lelahku hilang saat melihat Izuku."

Izuku merasakan pipinya menghangat. Suaminya selalu bisa memberi jawaban blak-blakan datar seperti itu tanpa malu. Hal itu membuat Izuku semakin gemas. Ketika wanita itu merasakan beban tubuh suaminya semakin menghimpitnya, Izuku menggeliat. Shouto menahan pinggul Izuku dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Malam ini tidak perlu pengaman."

Izuku terkejut. "E-eh? Tapi aku sedang dalam masa subur dan-"

Sebelum menikah, Shouto dan Izuku sudah sepakat untuk menunda memiliki bayi.

"Aku ingin Izuku mengandung bayi-bayiku. Saat di Budapest, timku mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan. Aku ikut bersama mereka. Ada banyak anak kecil lucu.. mereka tidak memiliki orang tua tapi masih bisa tertawa. Lalu, aku teringat padamu. Maafkan aku, Izuku. Selama ini kau pasti sudah sangat bersabar."

Izuku bengong selama beberapa detik, kemudian tertawa renyah. "Astaga.. baiklah. Sepertinya kau juga tak sabar ingin menjadi seorang ayah, ya."

Shouto tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih bibir istrinya dan melumatnya selama beberapa menit.

"Izuku ingin punya anak berapa?" tanya Shouto. Pria itu masih bertahan pada posisinya, mengurung tubuh mungil molek Izuku.

"Dua? Mungkin tiga."

"Aku ingin tujuh." Shouto berujar polos.

"E-ehh? Nanti aku bisa lemas jika melahirkan anak sebanyak itu." Izuku menggigil membayangkan tujuh anak kecil berlarian di sepanjang rumah.

"Kalau begitu, tiga juga tidak apa-apa. Selama Izuku sehat dan bahagia, aku bersyukur."

Shouto melepas kancing pakaian tidur istrinya satu per satu. Cahaya temaram dari lampu di sudut ruangan berpadu dengan cahaya bulan yang menyusup lewat celah-celah jendela balkon.

Malam masih belum berakhir.


End file.
